


There's Always Two Sides to Every Story...

by calime



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calime/pseuds/calime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Two Sides to Every Story...

**Author's Note:**

> _**Written for highlander100 community Challenge # 114 :There’s Always Two Sides to Every Story...**_  
>  A double drabble  
> Disclaimer: Like usually, nothing I have is really mine.  
> (Permanent sticky) Note: thank you [](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sparklebutch**](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/)

  
It was a cold, dark October night, the kind of when the barriers between worlds grow thin and all manner of terrors roam in the shadows. The sky was overcast with heavy clouds. The wind threw gusts of rain against the windows and rattled the frames, threatening to become a full-fledged storm. Behind the window that offered a rather flimsy protection from the elements, a man sat hunched over, trying to read a book by the light of a single flickering candle. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling howl broke through the whine of the storm outside. Startled, the man raised his head.

  
***********************************

Raising his head, Methos used his rather illustrious linguistic knowledge to thoroughly curse the power company, the landlord of the shabby establishment, the damn neighbors who had left their mutt home alone again and above all, the terrible pomposity of humanity in assuming that the civilization was something more than a thin layer of illusion on top of the cold, damp and hunger. Then he fished his mobile out of the coat pocket and called for a cab. There had to be a place relatively near by where the aforementioned thin layer of civilization was pooled a bit more thickly.


End file.
